


Yaw

by Amand_r



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amand_r/pseuds/Amand_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Slowly, Alice," Emily said, "I will be wanting you after."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yaw

Jack rode Alice on the sofa, and Emily twisted the glass of the dildo gently in her harness. He hadn't really anticipated that things would develop this way, but well, the ladies were demanding and what man doesn't like having two women? Or two women having him at once? These two fucked in the head ladies?

Alice panted and reached up with one hand to pull him down into a kiss, and the movement startled Emily, who thrust into Jack with more force as she fell forward. Jesus, that was surprising. Emily's hands came around to tease Alice's clit, caressing it and the join of her cunt and Jack's cock.

"Slowly, Alice," Emily said, "I will be wanting you after." Thumb and forefinger squeezed a tight ring around the base of his cock.

Jack almost came right then and there. Alice smiled and turned her head into the cushion of the sofa, her face red with exertion, possibly because Emily and Jack were placing a bit of weight on her. Possibly because her corset was still on. Jack leaned back and used a few fingers to untie the front laces. He desperately wished he could free her breasts and press his face to them. There were fewer things hotter than a woman's sweat-slick breasts. Well, except for right under the breasts, the softest skin in the world, or maybe Alice's cunt, wet and grasping him, muscles contracting when she stilled him and he felt her flex, pressing.

Oh god.

Emily removed the dildo and licked her way down his spine. He didn't bother to spare a glance at her, not really, mostly because he couldn't look away from Alice licking her fingers and sticking her hands in her loosened corset. Wet curls escaped her chignon and stuck to her forehead, and he found that he didn't know what to do with his hands, so he settled for curling one about her waist and pulling her up by pressing on the small of her back a little, the other hand reaching back for Emily when he felt her tongue reach his hole and tentatively lick there. His fingers found her hair, but she batted him away with a small noise of discontent and her hands, smacking his as her tongue worked in circles.

He fell forward onto Alice a little again, and his hands had to regretfully return to bracing himself on the sofa, since Emily was devoting herself to licking everything she could taste. Jack felt himself tense a little. Those things that she had once done to him in the name of Torchwood were never really forgotten. She had to know what it meant that he'd turned his back to her to begin with.

When Alice came, she was all smiles and whimpers and soft exclamations, like some contented lazy animal, and Jack followed her with a few well chosen noises of his own, noises that he'd picked ahead of time just for them, regardless of how this was going to turn out. He didn't have to fake them, not when Emily was parting his ass and delving into his arsehole _just so_ and Alice clenched his cock and wrapped those lean legs about his waist so that her toes caressed Emily's cheek behind him.

He leaned down one more time and claimed Alice's mouth before Emily slithered back up to drape over his shoulder, her hair falling about his face like some sacrilegious veil. He let her kiss him as well before pulling out and rolling away, to the other side of the sofa, where Alice laid one of her feet in his lap and pressed with her little toes. Emily watched him even as she crawled around him and settled in the V of Alice's thighs.

Alice's other foot dug under his arse, and he closed his eyes. "Ladies, you have to give me a minute here," he said, trying not to whine. "Maybe two." When Emily smiled sweetly, and Alice mirrored her, her hand snaking about to play in the blonde curls that framed Emily's cunt, he sighed dramatically. "Perhaps you two can keep yourselves busy in the meantime."

END


End file.
